


A Mother's Doting Love

by XTogetherInParisX



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTogetherInParisX/pseuds/XTogetherInParisX
Summary: She had the right mind to slap him across his beautiful face the way he spoke to her like she wasn't his mother yet he didn't look at her the way a son would.





	A Mother's Doting Love

"I'm not a fucking child." The harsh words echoed in her ears as tears stung her eyes on the way home.


End file.
